Nothing To Me
by Rinidaze02
Summary: One couple that fell out of love.


"Why did you lie?"

This is the fifth time I asked him. Why did he lie? Did I do something wrong?

"Because I love you."

You're a dumbass. How could you? Why would you use love as an excuse for your lies? It's not right. You're not right.

"You're a terrible liar. You don't love me. You never have and you never will, will you?"

You take one step towards me and I take two steps back. I don't want you near me. You hurt me too many times. You don't deserve me.

"I love you. Always have, always will. All I need from you is to believe me. Do you believe me?"

No.

"No."

The look in your eyes are full of hurt. You want to believe what you're saying to me but you don't. I certainly don't. I stopped believing long ago. To be honest, we lost our spark long ago as well.

"Was it worth it? Did she give you more than I can offer? Did she succeeded in your fantasies? Is she the only one?"

You get overwhelmed from my questions but I could care less. Why should you be upset? I'm the one that feels betrayed. I gave you everything and you wanted more from someone else.

"She didn't. She isn't worth losing you."

I scoff and turn my back to face the window. It's like the sky can read emotions because it's raining outside. I want to cry so bad but I would rather die than show any other emotions besides the one you are experiencing now.

"I find that hard to believe. She had to be because apparently I'm not enough. You didn't have the balls to talk to me. You know we can tell each other anything."

The tension building in this house is heavy. Between my anger and your shame, this house can crumble from the pressure. I turned around to face you again. We stare into each other's eyes with such hurt. We are both hurting. Why did it come to this?

"I couldn't tell you. You weren't ready. I got impatient."

Hearing that, I wanted to strangle you. I would go to jail for you. I have no problem dropping your lifeless body on the floor like a sack of potatoes. You're a horrible being to even say that with no regret.

"You're disgusting you know that? You should be ashamed of yourself. Not having control is why we are here? You needed sexual interaction that bad? We agreed that we will wait until we are married! Why did you lie!?"

"No, you agreed until we were married! I had no say in it as always. You hardly ever include me! That's why I found lust in someone else."

I could not believe what I'm hearing, "You could have told me. You never had trouble saying what you want before. What's changed?"

You scoff and sit down in the dining room chair, "You did. You basically wanted me to be the silent partner. You have full control of the relationship. I understand that you're mad but I believe I have to be mad too."

*Like hell you do. If I felt that something was wrong with our relationship, I would talk to you and not cheat with another man."

Silence took over once again. I just feel my heart break piece by piece because you keep blaming me.

"This isn't the blame game. We are grown adults that can talk to each other with respect. Can we do that?" You ask. I look at you with more anger than before now. Grown adults are you fucking with me?

"If we are grown adults as you say, then you wouldn't have cheated."

"No one is perfect."

"At least we have some control."

"Not everyone."

My God I feel like we are getting nowhere. We are going in circles and you're the ringleader. You accuse me of being some kind of control freak but you can't handle control.

"Why are you doing this? You want me to be the bad guy so bad. I caught you cheating on me! You're in the wrong here not me!"

I truly hate this man. Never in our whole entire relationship with you I would find myself hating you more than I love you. You lost my love a long time ago. I guess it's better for the both of us…..

"Are we done?"

I told myself I wouldn't do it but I end up crying when you ask that. Are we? Are we breaking up? The end of our once storybook romance ending in tragedy. For what? Because you wanted sex. You wanted a weak woman to throw herself onto you. Well sorry I'm not that kind of woman.

Packing up my things, I cried more than I ever had in my life. Just when I decided to let my guard down and let someone in, I'm the one with a broken heart. You broke my heart. With no regret. I have no doubt that when I'm gone, the girl you lust over will take my place.

Maybe it's for the best that you want someone more open. You want a woman with no respect for herself. You should be ashamed. Not to be petty but I know you'll miss me. It's inevitable.

I know I'll miss you. The day I met you was the happiest day of my life. You were happy and you approached me with such grace and formality. I was falling fast and you caught me.

Now you're letting me fall again.

Falling faster than before. I let myself fall. And you don't care. Never have. Never will.

And I'm falling out of love.


End file.
